Figure It Out
by Pridesen
Summary: "Jason trailed of, not sure if he should speak up or not. There was always the danger of Leo bursting into flames and Jason really didn't want his grave to read: Jason Grace: Burnt to death because he couldn't keep his big mouth shut." [Valdangelo]
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: So this happened. I've really wanted to write about these for **_**so **_**long, you have no idea. They'd make such an adorable couple, right? So here you go.**

**Disclaimer: I own absolutely nothing, unfortunately**

**-.::.-**

"Hey, Leo?"

Said mechanic made a sound that could either be '_Go away now_'or _'I'm listening_'. Apparently Jason decided to go with the second one, because he continued talking. "I've been thinking..." He began, choosing his words carefully. "Was it hard?" Leo said turning his head to Jason, grinning. "Shut it, and let me get to the point! Anyways, I was wondering..." Jason trailed of, not sure if he should speak up or not. There was always the danger of Leo bursting into flames and Jason really didn't want his grave to read; _Jason Grace: Burnt to death because he couldn't keep his big mouth shut_.

"Well spill it out already, I don't have all day. A ship to fix, remember?" Leo said tapping his fingers on the wooden side of Argo. He was clearly losing focus on Jason. If Jason wanted to get any answers, it was now or never. He cleared his throat, before blurting it out without another thought. "Are you and Nico dating?"

Jason immediately regretted his whole existence.

Leo froze completely. Then he slowly rolled his chair around, the look on his face giving away nothing. The silent humming of machines was making Jason nervous, and also the fact thatby now Leo looked like he wanted to punch Jason in the face. With a hammer. With spikes on it. "What did you say?" He asked, in a cold voice that was so unfamiliar for the usually cheerful boy that Jason flinched. "I- I didn't mean to offend or anything, I was just curious, and... I don't..." He stuttered, feeling uncomfortable under Leo's glare.

"Well why don't you go talk to him instead of bothering me?" Leo finally said, turning his (murderous) stare back to the ship. Jason let out a relieved sigh, mumbling something about doing that and left in rush. When the door slammed close after him, Leo stopped his work again, leaning against the chair with a sigh. "Nico will probably kill him," he muttered to himself quietly. "Or then he'll kill _me_" he continued, looking at the ceiling above.

He and Nico had started to grow closer to each other during their time on the ship, becoming good friends in no time. They hadn't even realized just _how _close they were, not before Nico had suddenly kissed him one time they were sitting together in Leo's room. Leo smiled at the memory, thinking about the way Nico had blushed deep shade of red and muttered apologies before Leo kissed him back. They later on decided to keep their relationship as a secret, mostly because they couldn't bother with all the fuss telling everyone would bring along.

But how had Jason found out? Sure, he was handy with a swords and lightnings and flying and all that, but Leo didn't really consider him as the smartest one of the crew. Besides, wasn't Piper supposed to be their Love Expert or something? On the other hand, Jason _was _dating Piper so if she figured it...

With a shrug, Leo swept the thoughts off his head. He had to fix the current damages on Argo, and thinking so much made his head hurt like hell. He could worry about Nico when it was time for that. Hopefully that wasn't soon, thought. Broken arm would probably slow the repairs down.

**- .::. -**

Nico was sitting on his usual spot, under a tree near the cabins. He was lost in thoughts, watching the campers laugh and run around together. If only he could go to have fun with them. _If only_. It's not like it was his fault that his father was such a creep. Nico started to rip the grass from the ground with his fingers, closing his eyes. On moments like this, he used to imagine that everything was alright. That he was someone else.

Although, if he had been anyone but himself - if he hadn't been a demigod - he probably would've never met Leo. For some reason, that even Nico didn't yet know, he liked the other boy a lot. A _lot _lot. Maybe even loved him? Time would show that later on. And for some even _more_ mysterious reason, Leo liked him too. He wasn't scared of Nico, didn't run away from the sight of the gloomy boy. Didn't even flinch anymore when Nico appeared out of nowhere. Life was just full surprises sometimes, wasn't it?

After a while, Nico heard someone approaching him, hesitantly. The footsteps stopped about five meters from where Nico sat. He cracked one eye open, facing a nervous looking Jason.

"Can I help you?" Nico asked, almost bored. He really didn't want to deal with other people, except Leo. The son of Hephaestus always managed to make him smile and laugh. Jason looked at the ground, murmuring quietly something. "What did you say?" Nico asked, closing his eye again. If he would just leave Nico alone to-

"Uh, yeah. You see, Leo told me to talk to you about something." Nico's eyes shot open, and he stared at Jason with raised eyebrows. Leo rarely talked about Nico with anyone, because he was scared he would accidentally confess they were dating. "Are you... Are you seeing him?" Jason said, keeping his voice (and eyes) down.

Nico's mouth fell slightly open, and he stared at Jason with utter confusion. "Am I... What? What did you say to him?" There was no way Leo would tell Jason anything about them, right? He trusted Leo with that. "I asked him if you're, you know, _together_. He just told me to talk to you", Jason mumbled to his shoes.

_What am I gonna say? What am I gonna say? What is he going to say? What is happening? _Nico thought panicking, breathing in and out faster than was healthy. Jason now looked worried, taking a few steps closer to see if Nico was alright. "Hey? Sorry man, I didn't mean to shock you or any-" But Nico was already on his feet, running down the small hill towards the Hephaestus cabin. _Leo Leo Leo Leo Leo. _He needed Leo.

**- .::. -**

Leo heard someone entering the room, sighing in irritation. "I _told_ you to go away Ja- Nico?" His annoyed tone changed into a worried one quickly, when he saw Nico standing in front of him. The normally pale boy seemed - if possible - even paler, and he was shaking slightly. "Jason, he... I don't..." Nico breathed out, stepping closer to Leo who immediately wrapped his arms around him for a hug. "I know", he whispered to Nico's ear, holding him closer.

Leo could feel Nico slowly calming down, he's rapid breathing steadying little by little. "You alright?" Leo asked, and the other one nodded slightly. "What did he say?" Leo continued, guiding them towards his bed. Nico didn't spoke up until they were both sitting, Nico laying his head on Leo's lap. "He just wanted know are we dating. Said he talked to you first?" The last sentence was more like a question, and Leo sighed. "Yeah he did. I didn't know what to say."

There was a moment of silence, before Leo said, "I bet you, Jason's so jealous about you", making Nico give an uncharacteristic giggle. "'Course he is. Who wouldn't be?" "Right. Who indeed?" Leo replied, grinning. He was about to stand up, when Nico suddenly grabbed him by the front of his shirt, bringing him down.

For a second they simply stared at each other in the eyes, Leo's hot breathing on Nico's cold skin. Then the latter one leaned a little closer, pressing his lips against the other, and they ended up lying on top of each other on Leo's bed. Neither wanted to pull away - not until there was a loud knock on the door.

"Just ignore it", Leo mumbled against Nico's lips and tugged his hair lightly. But there was another knock. And another. And when there was a fourth one, Leo stood up groaning and walked to the door ready to burn anyone who was there.

He pushed the door forward, just enough to see who was interrupting whatever-the-hell-it-was they were doing. The familiar blonde hair and concerned eyes looked at Leo, who sighed (for the umpteenth time on that day.)

"Jason."

"Leo."

**-.::.-**

**Yeees there is a second chapter. I'm working on it. Review if it's not too much trouble?**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: My gods, it has taken me a **_**forever **_**to write this. Sorry. I'm on holiday, that's my excuse. Apologies for any spelling mistakes. And for the fact that this is kinda short. Also, thank you for all the reviews, favourites and follows! I appreciate every single one of them. So there's that, and this is (finally) the second (and last) chapter of Figure it Out, hope you like it!**

**- .:. -**

Nico froze when he heard Jason's voice coming from outside. The guy just didn't know when to give up, did he? He heard Leo say something, picking up on things like '_Nico_', '_not here_' and '_None of your damn business_.' Slowly, Nico got up and walked across the room silently. Or at least he thought he was doing it silently.

"Is someone there?" Jason asked as soon as Nico got closer, trying to see past Leo who was blocking the door. "No. And I love you and all that, but seriously dude, get lost." Nico could hear that Leo was about thisclose of setting himself (and at the same time everything around him) on fire, but Jason just didn't seem to get the clue. "Love me like you love Percy or Hazel? Or love me like you love Nico?"

That seemed to be both Leo's and Nico's idea of "crossing_-_the-line-so-far-you-can't-even-see-the-line-anymore", because Leo took a step closer and raised his hand as if to smack Jason, while Nico stepped out and touched Leo's shoulder lightly. "Don't, Leo", he breathed out and glanced quickly at Jason before looking back at Leo.

A fast look of triumph crossed Jason's face when he saw Nico, a wide grin tucking his lips upwards. Then he noticed Leo's hand, and backed off. Wise thing to do, really. "Alright man, take it easy would you?" Jason said with a nervous laugh while eyeing Leo cautiously.

Leo gave Jason a dark look, but took a hesitant step back anyway. "I would if _you _would", he muttered quietly, but Nico doubted Jason heard it, if the stupid grin plastered on to his face was anything to go by. They all stood in silence, Leo still shooting daggers at Jason with his eyes. _If looks could kill_.

"So... Was I right then?" Jason said after a moment, still smirking and looking between Nico and Leo with raised eyebrows.

Nico blushed slightly, watching Leo from the corner of his eye. The older boy looked at the floor now, hands crossed on his chest. Minutes felt like years, dragging by slowly, until Leo raised his head looking defeated. "Yeah. Yeah you were right, Jason."

**-.::.-**

Jason's face could've matched a freaking sun, that's how brightly he was smiling. Nico looked like he was having a minimal panic attack, and Leo could've sworen his own heart had made a few more flips than was healthy in the past minutes. Subconsciously, he stepped closer to Nico and their hands brushed lightly. Leo automatically curled his fingers around Nico's before thinking about it, making Jason's smile grow even bigger.

"Your mouths gonna stay like that forever if you don't quit it, you know?" Leo said, but a small smile crossed his face too. "I'm just happy for you, that's all", Jason replied and then glanced behind his shoulder, to the hills. "Oh, she's finally here."

Nico turned his head to Leo, his eyes questioning. Leo shrugged and looked at the same direction as Jason.

"Oh are you kidding me? Jason, really?" Leo said as he recognized the person who was running down towards them. Of course. This was just his luck: more people to come and see the wonder of Leo finally dating someone. Awesome.

"Is that... _Piper_?" Nico asked, frowning. Which was adorable, not that Leo would ever admit it out loud. What was even more adorable was watching him smile, though. Especially when the only who was able to make the gloomy teen smile was Leo himself, and oh if that didn't make him feel special.

He was pulled away from his thoughts when Piper reached them, kissing Jason on the cheek and stopping in front of Leo and Nico. There was a creepy sort of... _gleam _in her eyes which made Leo uncomfortable. _Really _uncomfortable.

"So how long?" She asked, clearly excited. Leo raised an eyebrow at her. "Um... What?" She sighed, clearly impatiencent. "I asked, how long have you guys been dating?" Her tone was that specific 'You're an idiot'-tone she used a lot with Leo.

"I- uh, about two months I think?" Leo answered, looking at Nico for confirmation. He gave a small nod, while staring at the floorboards.

When Leo looked back at the other two, he did not expect Jason looking like someone had stolen his sword, and Piper grinning like a mad man. "Jason? You okay?" He asked with slight concern. A second ago he was happy as ever.

"You sure it wasn't like... Three months or something?" Jason asked hopefully. _Well this is definitely weird_, Leo decided with a frown. "No, it's two and-" he paused to look at what Jason was doing. "Why are you taking your wallet out?"

It became pretty clear when Jason handed twenty dollars for Piper, who took it with a small laugh and a "I told you so!"

"You... you made a bet of how long we've been dating?" Nico spoke up, looking at Jason accusingly. At least he had the decency to look apologising.

"Well, I think we'll be going now. Right, Jason?" Piper said cheerfully, taking Jason by the arm and gently dragging him away with her. "Oh and good luck to you!" she yelled when they were by the hill again, making Leo smile.

Jason and Piper knew, which meant that soon probably everyone knew. And the world hadn't ended. He turned to look at Nico, and bent down a little to kiss him on the corner of his lips. And when Nico looked back at him, and smiled, everything seemed okay. They we're in love, and that was okay. When everyone would figure it out, they'd be okay with it too.

And for the first time in a while, Leo could return Nico's smile without worrying.

**-.::.-**

**Cheesy ending? Yeaah I thought so too. But oh well. Reviews make my heart warm, so do leave one if you have time c: otherwise, thank you for reading!**


End file.
